


Awful Humming

by FanceyLancey



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cute, F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanceyLancey/pseuds/FanceyLancey
Summary: Usopp sucks at humming(Pretty much but I’ll come back to this summary)





	1. Awful Humming

It had been hours after the battle everyone had returned to the Sunny except for Usopp and the new crew member, (Y/n).

Nami sighed, "If they don't hurry up we are going to lea-"

"Chopper!! (Y/n) is hurt!"

The entire crew heard it, Usopp was shouting as he tried to carry (Y/n) to the ship. Everyone was set into a panicked state, Luffy screaming about needing a doctor as Chopper freaked out with him. Nami and Robin stared off the side of the ship as Franky went to help Usopp. Zoro continued sleeping, Sanji cried about (Y/n) being hurt, and Brook quietly played funeral music.

After the panic calmed down and (Y/n) had gotten into the ship and into the medical area, Chopper started pulling bullets out of her and sewing up deep cuts.

Meanwhile, everyone was questioning Usopp about what happened.

 

 

Usopp ran around the area where the battle took place. He had left (Y/n) in a safe part of the battle field after she had gotten stabbed in the back. He got to where he had left (Y/n) only to see a bunch of people around her, he ran up only to be pushed away by one of the people... And then a gun shot rang out, and then another. That wasn't the worst of it to Usopp the worst was when he heard screaming from (Y/n). He got up in his rage filled state knowing that they where shooting (Y/n) and used one of his smoke screens before shoving through the people and grabbing (Y/n), then running off.

 

 

After explaining what happened Usopp went to the medical room and knocked on the door.

Chopper opened it and frowned.

"I'm not done yet, I'm not sure you want to come in..." The small deer said softly. Chopper knew of Usopp's feelings for the girl so he didn't want him to have to watch and listen to her being patched up. Usopp nodded and turned to leave.

"Come get me when you're done please."

Usopp walked off and went back to the deck and sat on the grass lawn area. He laid down and put his arm over his face.

"I'm a dumbass..." He mumbled to himself, he believed it was his fault for leaving her in the first place.

Zoro looked over to Usopp after opening one eye.

"You know it was a battle field, it have happened anywhere else and you couldn't have just took her back to the ship. Just be glad you got there in time to save her." Zoro said closing his eye back again and continuing to sleep.

Usopp looked at Zoro and sighed before walking back to the guys room. Usopp looked around then lays down on his bed and sighed.

"This is my fault this wouldn't have happened if I was stronger..."

Usopp closed his eyes and fell into a deep restless sleep.

 

 

A few weeks past and (Y/n) had been asleep, Chopper presumed that she lost too much blood causing her to go into a coma; however he did not think it would be a long one if her body could heal properly. Usopp spent his time waiting with the rest of the crew and training when ever he could. Luffy seemed to think that everything would turn out alright and that (Y/n) would be perfectly fine.

Sanji sighed as he walked over to Nami and Robin with drinks. "Nami-swan, do you think you could talk to Usopp he's a mess and is making the ship gloomy..." Sanji wined to Nami in hopes that she would do something.

"Sanji, if you had accidentally caused me to get severely hurt, you would feel bad right." Nami asked with a sigh, Sanji nodded and shouted about how that would never happen though. "That's what he is going through right now, he caused (Y/n) to get hurt and he's finding ways to deal with his problems. So just leave him be for now." Sanji nodded and danced off to the kitchen.

"I'm just glad he isn't using my money!" Nami giggles quietly. Usopp sat by the back of the ship starring off into the sea. Still racked with grief from what happened he silently stood and headed to the medical room. Upon entering he saw the same sight as usual, (Y/n) laying on the bed sleeping almost peacefully attached to a few bags of fluids. Usopp walked over and pulled the chair from Chopper's desk next to the bed and sat down.

"How are you (Y/n)?" Usopp whispered, gently taking her hand in his. "Well I hope..." He rested her hand on his cheek and frowned. "I'm sorry..." he mumbles to her, for the billionth time since accident, then starts humming softly.

 

 

(Y/n) ran through the dark the last thing she remembered was being attacked while she couldn't move and then a pain shocking her body and then darkness. She frowned as she slowly came to a stop and sighed "What am I even running for?"

I found a love for me...

"Where to? what's the purpose?"

Hmm hm hm hmmm hm hmmmm...

"AND...! What is that sound? It's horrible!

Hmmmmm... Beautiful and sweet...

"God it's almost as bad as... Usopp's! Oh god Usopp, crap I need to get back to him! The battle! The fight is still going on I need to find him!” Quickly without giving it a thought ( Y/n) continued running again not even worrying about where she was going, but she needed to get back for the sake of everyone.

 

 

Usopp had been sitting with (Y/n) for awhile before Chopper came back from eating. Chopper frowning the man torn up about hurting his love. "She will be fine. You should trust her she has a strong enough will to wake herself up, and if she knows how much she's worrying you she will have an even stronger chance." Chopper said forcing Usopp to stand up, "Go eat, if anything happens I'll let you know." Chopper pushed Usopp out of the room and started doing a check up on (Y/n) to make sure everything was still okay. Usopp sighed and headed to the kitchen and noticed a plate on the table probably left for him by Chopper, he sat down and started eating. Usopp silenced and stopped moving as he heard familiar shouting.

 

"ALL I COULD HEAR WAS THIS SHITTY HUMMING!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/817P8W8-mGE

"ALL I COULD HEAR WAS THIS SHITTY HUMMING!" The newly awoken girl shouted to the doctor violently swinging her arms explaining her memories before he could even ask. Outside the ship silenced confused by the suddenly yelling, footsteps, music, and laughter stopping in an instance. The next sound to be made was the loud slam of a door and heavy panicked running, the crew watched silently from all areas of The Sunny as Usopp, the first person to recognize the voice, ran full speed across the ship towards the infirmary. Before anyone, Luffy, could follow Nami grabbed them so that Usopp could have his moment with (Y/n) before all hell broke loose because she had awoken.

 

(Y/n) cheerfully laughing with Chopper as she slung her legs off the bed to try and get up as Chopper warned her not to, she was suddenly panicked as the door was slammed open hitting the wall it was attached to. (Y/n) slung her hands up in defense, a panicked look on her face as she was ready to fight the figure coming towards her, before she could throw the first punch, arm were thrown around her waist as she was lifted off the bed, Chopper behind her even more panicked as he yelled about reopening wounds and charged at the person’s legs before... they began to cry? Usopp dropped to his knees setting (Y/n) back on the bed as he went and sitting in front of the girl sobbing, loudly begging for forgiveness, in a barely understandable way. Hiccups and sobs interrupting every word to leave the snipers mouth. (Y/n) stared awestruck, confused what he meant. She slid off the bed, gently placing her arms around him and pulling his head to her shoulder, Usopp weakly crying his arms hanging by his side.

(Y/n) looked for the doctor for help with the situation but Chopper had already made his way out shutting the busted door behind him. (Y/n) sighed and gently began to run her hands through Usopp’s long curly hair.

“Usopp,” she began, softly in a comforting tone, “please calm down. It’s not your fault, I tried to fight them off and when I couldn’t anymore they were upset that I had attacked them. Instead of just taking me to their boss like they were going to they decided to kill me, but I’m still here aren’t I?”

(Y/n), almost motherly with Usopp, did not wait for a response instead she slowly moved him from her shoulder and gently wiped off his face with her thumbs, a gentle smile across her face. Usopp stared at her unable to find the words to reply with and instead gently took her hands and pulling them to rest on his shoulders before slipping an arm under her legs and back and slowly standing to put her back on the bed. It occurred to (Y/n) that the man before her although seemingly stronger had large bags under his eyes and his face seemed sunken in.

Usopp set (Y/n) on the bed and began to leave, planning to go continue to train, but before he could make it far the guns-woman grabbed his hand.

“Could you stay for awhile?” She asked as the sniper looked back at her. Usopp hesitant took his hand from (Y/n) andpulled up Chopper’s desk chair sitting it next to the bed.

(Y/n) smiled at him offering her hand again but he refused, she sighed and nodded before quietly humming the same tune that was hummed to her before. Usopp, recognizing the song, stared at her with wide eyes. He wasn’t sure if the “shitty humming” she had yelled about before was him but the song confirmed it.

 

“Well, I found a man stronger than anyone I know.

Hm hmmm hm dreams, I hope that hmmm hmm hmmm hmmm.

I found a love to carry more than just my secrets.” (Y/n) watched as Usopp struggled to stay awake his eyes fluttering open and closed as he struggled to keep his head up.

“Well, baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms

Hmmmm hmmhm while listening to our favorite song...” The guns-woman giggled as the sniper fell asleep so easily next to her. She took his hand and continued singing softly as she watched is chest rise and fall.

A few minutes passed and the door creaked open, Nami quietly peeked her head in, Luffy bouncing around behind her trying to see in as well, and sighed at the site of Usopp asleep. “He hasn’t slept in weeks you know.” She whispered slipping through the door keeping the captain out of the room. “He was so worried about getting stronger to keep something from this happening again that he just didn’t. He also started skipping meals as well.”

 

“I could tell...” (Y/n) mumbled looking at him as she stroked the back of his hand. “I’ve never seen him in such awful shape.” (Y/n) paused as Usopp stirred, once he settled down she looked back to the navigator, “Do you know if Franky or Zoro could move him to the bedrooms? I don’t want to have Luffy bother Usopp when you finally let him in here.”

Nami nodded turning and forcing Luffy out of the room before he could get in, Sanji a few days before had childlocked the kitchen along with the infirmary because Luffy kept causing problems. (Y/n) carefully pulled Usopp onto the bed, knocking the chair over in the process, making room for him to lay until Nami came back somehow managing not to wake the sniper up. She quietly watched over him playing with his hair as she softly hummed.

After a few minutes Usopp began twitching and jolting in his sleep, the guns-woman panicked slightly as she watched him unsure what to do before she realized what was going on. Nightmares, that’s why he hadn’t slept, taking a guess on what they were (Y/n) leaned over to his ear and began to whisper, “I’m here. Everything is all right.” Over and over to the sniper who slowly began to calm down. She pulled the sniper’s head into her lap and softly began humming once more.

Shortly after (Y/n) had been able to calm down Usopp the door creeped open, Fanky slipped in and smiled at the girl.

 

“Thank you for this, you’re welcome to come back and chat when you are done.” (Y/n) said as she watched Franky gently pick up Usopp and leave the room without giving a response. Luffy bounced through the door with a big grin on his face as he began talking and talking about everything that happened with the battle from before. (Y/n) listened quietly enjoying the company and Luffy’s vivid recollection of the past event. 

 

“Hey Luffy,” (Y/n) interrupted with a large grin on her face, “What happened when Usopp joined the crew?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It only took a year but here it is, I rewrote some of chapter one so if you like to look at minor details feel free to go back and check it out. It’s not much but and you could still read the story without going back but yeah. (11/29/18)


End file.
